Ice Princess Teen version
by shadowsongtress
Summary: I could not decided how to write this story so I did a teen and adult. I am unsure if I should finish the teen version. Tommy is frustrated that evil keeps getting in the way of him spending time with Kim. So she comes to visit him instead of visiting her mother and stepfather in Paris. What happens when she is kidnapped by evil.


Tommy sighs as he peers over a rock. The one time Zordon lets me teleport to Kim the Machine Empire has to strike. "We are free to move forward." Tommy tells his team.

"Affirmative," Billy follows behind Tommy. "I still cannot spot any living activity," Billy puts his device back in his pack.

"I hope Kat is alright," Tanya whispers to Rocky as they make their way to the back doors.

Adam slowly opens the door. "Why did they feel the need to kidnap Kat?"

"I hope they are not trying to brain wash her into believing she is evil," Tommy shakes his head.

Adam looks at Tommy. "If it wasn't for Kimberly teleporting here when she did you would have murdered us all and still be evil."

"Don't remind me of that I cannot be with her right now," Tommy slowly opens a door. "Kat," Tommy walks into the room cautiously.

"Help me," Kat cries from a locked cell.

Tanya runs over to her friend. "I can help you using my special ranger power." Tanya helmets send a beam to the cell door's lock.

"It is not working," Kat, tells her.

"Step aside," Tommy takes out a new weapon that Billy had given him. He aims the device at the lock and a ray shines on the lock. It opens in almost a minute. Tommy turns off the device and opens the cell door.

Rocky smiles, "That did not take that long; I can really go for some chili cheese fries."

"Glad me being kidnapped did not affect your appetite," Kat rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get out of here," Billy walks towards the door.

Tanya nods her head. "Yes, this place gives me the creeps."

"I agree," Kat follows the rest of the team out the door.

Five minutes later the rangers are sitting at the park.

"Why do I have the feeling that was too easy," Tommy mutters more to himself than anyone.

"Let's just be glad it was," Kat shudders. "No matter how long I have been a ranger the villains still freak me out."

Adam nods his head. "I completely agree." "Maybe we should not jinx our good luck."

"What good luck," Tommy grumbles. "Although the mission was not that long finding Kat's location took a while." Tommy stares at nothing in particular. "Kim is training now."

"Hey, I have an idea," Rocky looks at Tommy. "Kim should have some vacation time coming up maybe she can visit us instead of visiting her mother in Paris."

Tommy smiles, "That sounds like a good idea although I will have to find a way to convince her to visit with us instead of Ms. Carol and her new stepfamily." "Well, I should get home and think of ideas to sway Kim to visit us."

"See you later," Billy waves as Tommy stands up and walks home.

Later that night Kat calls Kim.

"I know you wanted to visit with your mother mate but Tommy really needs to see you." Kat puts her brush on her bedroom dresser.

"Gee, I really wanted to see my mother and spend time with my new stepfather and stepsister and stepbrother," Kim tells her. "I barely see my brother Steve since he is in boarding school."

Kat frowns making her eyes glow red, "I did not want to be the one to tell you this but Tommy is losing his ability to lead the team."

"I am sure he is just experiencing a little setback but he will bounce back in no time," Kim replies. "I really need to sleep…"

Kat interrupts Kim. "Isn't Steve coming to visit your dad during your vacation?"

"Still, I would have to drive to Ocean-drive to visit him," Kim thinks for a minute. "Although he would be happy to see me," Kim smiles.

"Great, see you soon" Kat's eyes flash red again. Everything is going according to plan.

Kim hangs up the phone. "Now, I have canceled my flight and book on for Angel Grove."

Three weeks later, Kim is walking off a plane.

"Tommy," Kim exclaims as she runs over to him.

"Kim," Tommy gives his girlfriend a bone-crushing hug. "I have missed you so much Beautiful." Tommy finally lets Kim go. "Let's grab your luggage and go to my house."

"I am so glad your mother let me stay with you," Kim smiles at Tommy.

Tommy chuckles, "My dad helped me with convincing her; he is fine with us being together."


End file.
